On the Dance Floor
by jackelgull
Summary: Jade and Roy have a good time at a night club


A/N: I'm sorry if this comes across as out of character. Please read and review

Jade had never made a comprehensive list of things she'd kill her sister Artemis for but this would definitely make the list even if she factored in the Camelot hoax (which never happened) or the '14 Prank war (which she'd also pretend never happened if she didn't occasionally have flashbacks).

The evening started out nice. She and Artemis were going to one of the hottest nightclubs in the city thanks to their connections to their owners some of Gotham's hottest elites. Jade knew Selina Kyle back in her days as Catwoman because Jade had been suited up as a thief herself - Cheshire, known for looking fabulous in a cheshire cat mask and for pulling the occasional museum heist. They ran in the same circles and shared a similar gimmick, so really the team up for a particularly tricky jewel heist was almost inevitable and they hit it off from there. Jade had no clue how Artemis knew Bruce Wayne, although Artemis seemed offended when Jade suggested that Wayne was her sugar daddy, which Jade honestly didn't mean to be insulting because bagging a billionaire was no mean feat, and how else would Wayne know a woman?

Things took a turn for the worse when she saw Red Arrow there, or Roy Harper as he was known when he wasn't in vigilante regalia. He was just staring at her in a way that made the butterflies in jade's stomach somersault. She'd flirted with him before when they were both in costume, and his reactions had been amusing, but now he was in a form fitting tshirt that revealed muscles that were begging to be explored and she just wanted to run her fingers through his red silky hair, and he's never answered her flirtations with that smouldering gaze which makes him sinfully sexy. Jade thinks it's just unfair.

She was snapped out of her trance when Artemis grabbed her face and turned it.

"What is it?" Jade asks Artemis, annoyed.

"I was just about to ask if you wanted to hang out with my friends, but seeing as you've been having eye sex with that hot redhead for the past ten minutes, there's a change of plan."

Artemis grabbed her hand and dragged her towards Red Ar - Roy. When they finally reached him, Artemis asked him, "Do you like my sister's boobs or something? You've been staring at her for the past ten minutes."

Both Roy and Jade's faces flush at the remark, but before Jade can reprimand her sister, Artemis disappears into the crown presumably to find her friends.

"Um, sorry about my sister", Jade begins awkwardly, but Roy just waves her off.

"I'm kind of glad she did that. I've wanted to approach you all night, I just wasn't able to work up the courage. My name is Roy Harper by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Jade. Jade Nguyen."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"Well, aren't you full of corny lines."

"Unfortunately, I have a limited repertoire to draw from. I don't have extensive experience in flirting."

"Well, you're doing fine with me. I think you're cute."

"Cute", he pouts, "squirrels and chipmunks are cute. I'd much rather be attractive."

Jade glances at Roy's body appreciatively and says, "That you are".

A new song starts, and Roy holds out a hand to her and says, "We're at a nightclub."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. The sign at the entrance informing this was Midnight Paradise advertised as Gotham's hottest night club was not enough to clue me into the fact, neither was the music, the dancing people or the alcohol and strobing lights."

Roy's mouth twitched at the corners at that, and he says, " I meant we should dance."

It begins innocently enough, they twirl around each other, having no idea what they're doing, but swaying to the rhythm nonetheless. But the place is crowded, and soons she's pressed flush against Roy, and their dancing becomes dirtier, and she looks into his eyes ( _they're a beautiful shade of cobalt blue, and she's not sure why this fact throws her except she does - it's the first time they've been this close together with their masks off_ ) and wonders what his lips would feel like. Soon her mouth is pressing against his or his against hers and his lips are firm. Honestly he's not the best kisser she's ever been with, but he's eager and shows sign of promise. She could probably bring him up to speed on the finer intricacies of kissing pretty quickly and it wouldn't be a chore. And then his hands begin roaming over her body and she loses rational thought. They're both situationally aware enough to realize there's other people and they shouldn't strip on the floor, but it gets pretty hot and heavy. That's how Artemis finds her, with Roy's hand on her stomach and her hands in his hair and on his pectoral muscles.

"Jade!" she exclaims, and Jade just smirks at her.

She turns to Roy, takes a pen and a post it from her purse and scribbles something down on it.

"Here's my number, lover boy. Call me if you want to have fun."

Tomorrow she would text her sister this message:

Cheshire: I owe you a thank you for last night

Cheshire: Only you could go up to a guy, ask if he likes my boobs

Cheshire: and return later to find us in a full on dance floor makeout sesh

Cheshire: Well played

Artemis: I hate you


End file.
